Population
Population can cause a lot of issue for new players when they are trying to grow troop levels. If you go about handling the population issue the wrong way, it can cause you major problems later in the game. These problems cost REAL money (Rubies) to fix, or a whole lot of luck to choke a few 100 Mass Nullifiers out of stingy Fortuna. How do I build population? Houses! In order to get population, you must build houses. I suggest 3-6, but no more than 6. If you build more than this, it will causes you problems early on but can be fixed later in the game. The fix will be discussed also. Instead of building more, you should upgrade all 3-6 homes to level 9. General City Build Before I can discuss the reasoning, I must show you some ideal builds. These will not be perfect for everyone and must be adjusted to fit your playing style, but overall these builds will not cause you trouble. These are the same builds seen in other locations on this wiki: 'Dedicated DoA'ers' *'All main buildings except Theater' *'3-6 Houses' *'Remaining building slots are Garrisons' *'The above is assuming you have around 10 fields at level 5' The reasoning behind this: You must have enough population to build troops! Unless you start the realm and join an alliance that is well established, you have to have a few thousand extra population for fields when you start out. If you don't have any fields, you can build less houses or just use the extra population for troops. If you are able to nullify the fields later, build less houses and more garrisons. The reason for no Theater is that you only really use it in the beginning and it is usally at the top of the list for nullifcation later on, therefore, its better to just not build it in the first place. Storage Vault is a controversial topic... some like it, some do not. I find it useful even at 10 million power, because even if I am attacked overnight I can still set some buildings to build while I get my resources back. Level 10 Vault can protect 3 million of each resource, which is more than enough to set a few buildings. Resources should be obtained mainly from attacking other players. 'Weekend Warriors' *'All main buildings except Theater' *'5-8 Houses' *'Remaining building slots are Garrisons' *'The above is assuming you have around 10 fields at level 5' The reasoning behind this: Much of the above information applies here as well. Additionally, this type of player will not be online much during the week, therefore having enough population to set large troop builds is vital to growing and keeping up with other players. If you use this build in combination with the recommended build on the Outposts page, you should have enough population to set enough troops to last for a few days at a time. General Outpost Build As with the City build, the Outpost build must be shown before I can explain the housing situation. 'Dedicated DoA'ers' *'2-6 homes' *'Remaining City slots are Garrisons' *'No Silos' *'No Fields' *'Demolish the Muster Point and add another Garrison' Reasoning behind this: Each OP gives you a special troops that only that specific OP can train. Therefore, you want to be able to produce these troops as quickly as possible. More Training Centers reduces the training times. If you have 4-5 homes in each OP, you will have plenty of idle population to produce troops AS LONG AS you do not build fields in your OPs. If you don't build fields in your OPs, you will not need Silos either. Resources should come from attacking other players or Anthropus Camps. 'Weekend Warriors' *'6-8 homes' *'Remaining City slots are Garrisons' *'No Silos' *'No Fields' Reasoning behind this: Much of the above information applies here as well. Additionally, this type of player will not be online to set troops often. Therefore, there should be plenty of idle population to set troops for long periods of time. Resources should be obtained through attacking players, so no need for fields and silos. HOMES! Now that you have seen some typical builds and the reasoning for these builds, we can continue with this. If you build the maximum suggested homes from the "Dedicated DoA'ers" category, that will give you 36 homes total with all of the Outposts. If all of these are level 9, you will have 162,000 total population. So if you only built the amount of fields that was recommended in the ideal builds, you would have PLENTY of population to build a large army very quickly. 'Garrisons' The entire reason you do not want to go overboard with the homes is because you won't have many spaces to build Garrisons. The more Garrisons you have, the faster your troops are trained! This means you can get your huge army built quicker. Upgrading these Garrisons gives you even faster trained troops, so you can see why you can NOT go overboard with Garrisons but you can with Homes. 'Taxes ' Population has been explained, now comes taxation. This only applies early in the game because after a few weeks you will no longer need taxes to get gold and you can set taxes at 0 and leave them. But when you first start out, you need that little bit of gold to keep you researching until you can start attacking others and higher level camps. Taxes and your population's happiness go hand in hand. If you raise taxes, you lower your happiness and vice versa. So, if your happiness drops, your population will leave until you change taxes to 0 and then they automatically return. Example: If I have 10k total population and my taxes are at 50%, I will only have 5k idle population (assuming 0 fields are built). But when I change this to 0% taxes, I have 10k population again. By setting your taxes to 0, setting as many troops as you can, and then returning the taxes to 50%, you can train your maximum amount of population. 50% taxes is the optimum level and will yield the maximum amount of gold. 'Workers' As you build fields, you will see your amount of idle population drop. This is because workers are required in order to produce those resources. The more fields and the higher the level, the more workers are needed. At first this may not seem like such a big deal, but later when the tiny bit of resources produced are a drop in the bucket because you are getting them from other players, this can really hinder you. T'he more workers you have, the less idle population you have to train troops with.' This is why I recommend only building the suggested amount of fields. It gives you enough resources to get started, but doesn't hinder you later in the game. I repeat MORE FIELDS = LONGER TIME TO BUILD A LARGE AMOUNT OF TROOPS! 'Fixing Mistakes' Mistakes happen, usually everyone starts their first realm and totally screws up their build. Not if you follow my advice, BUT WAIT... you found this too late. Your City and Outposts are already built poorly, now what? 'Too Many Homes' You built a lot of houses and can only build a few garrisons, that sucks! But it can be fixed. First of all, your City and Outposts all share population. This means that if I build 1 house in my City and 15 in my Outpost, it doesn't matter because the total population is added up. Here is how it can be fixed: *Build 1-3 less houses in each of your Outposts *Or buy Rubies and get some Mass Nullifiers (which are somewhat cheap compared to other things) By having more homes in your city and less in the Outposts, this actually works to your advantage later in the game. Eventually you will be training more elite troops than regular troops and these can only be trained in their respective Outpost. So what does this mean? The more Training Centers in your Outposts = the faster your elite troops will be trained! You can also build regular troops in Outposts, so this will work out to your advantage overall. The only issue with this is that it takes longer in the beginning to get enough troops to get your Outposts, but as soon as you get around 15-20k LBM or SSDs it will only take a few days to a week to get your first 4 Outposts. And then you will be producing troops as fast as you have the resources to train. 'Too Many Fields ' This can really be fixed in only 1 way... Mass Nullifiers. But there are some other ways to work around this until you get those: *Build 1 more house in each of your Outposts, this will give you an extra 22.5k population to compensate for what was lost in the fields. *When you do get a Mass Nullifier, demolish the HIGHEST level fields 1st (leaving 1 of each for your researches) The reason for that last one is that the higher the level field = the more idle population used up... so if you demolish a level 1, you are getting a much smaller amount back than if you had demolished a level 9. DO NOT CLICK ON LINKS POSTED IN "COMMENTS" THEY DO NOT WORK, WILL GIVE YOUR COMPUTER A VIRUS, AND STEAL YOUR COMPUTER INFORMATION! Category:Tax Category:Resources Category:City Category:Outposts Category:Field